


Shhhhhh——

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, PWP, 年龄操作
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: 青春期有点不懂的事情





	

**Author's Note:**

> 达米安17，乔14，手活，注意避雷

Damian停下了敲打键盘的手，蝙蝠洞里头安静极了，他侧过头去，看到红着脸的Jon局促不安地站在不远处。  
Damian侧着头回忆了一下Jon刚刚跟他说的话，对方的声音太小，太过含糊，又或许是Damian不敢相信自己的耳朵，于是他又问了Jon一遍，“你说什么？”  
“我……”Jon搅着手指，两只脚踩来踩去，皱眉撇嘴的样子像是快要哭出来一样。他一连说了好几个“我”，Damian也不催，就那么盯着他看。  
“我说——”Jon最后拽起领子来裹住了自己的脑袋，他总是这么做，在他毫无安全感或者感觉难为情的时候，“从，从那个地方出来——正，正常吗？”  
“什么？”  
这次Damian声音大了一点，Jon在原地跳了几下，一个箭步冲过来，踮起脚凑到他脸旁边咬耳朵。哦，这不奇怪，两个人的个子本就是你追我赶，处于青春期的Damian个头窜得飞快，他现在已经超过Jon很多了，而说实在的，他非常享受这个，尤其是在Jon面前，尤其是在Jon不得不踮起脚尖凑到他耳边的时候。但Damian也不是小混蛋，他自然而然将手扶在Jon的背上使Jon保持平衡，同时低下头让Jon站得稳一点。  
“那个，早上黏糊糊的，有时候会变硬——很，很胀——”Jon含糊不清的话透过衣服的阻拦传过来，Damian侧头看了他一下，Jon只露着两只水汪汪的蓝眼睛。  
“听不清。”Damian说，他在撒谎，可Jon不知道这一点，“你声音大一点，说清楚一点。”  
“我说——”Jon拉开了一点拉链把嘴巴露出来，Damian同时看到了Jon穿在里面的白色背心，“——我下面，那个——你有没有过？早上起来的时候下面黏糊糊的，有时候会，会变硬——”  
Jon眨了眨眼睛，又开始撇嘴巴，“Damian，你是怎么解决的？我，我不知道……”  
哦……  
Damian感觉自己眼皮跳了跳，他再次看向Jon，Jon这时候又把自己脑袋裹起来了，只留下两只眼睛盯着他。  
“……你想知道？”Damian努力使自己看起来像那么回事儿，他放在Jon背上的手紧了紧，让他们的距离更近了些。  
Jon拽着自己的衣领，犹豫地点点头。  
“现在就想知道？”Damian放开了他，整个人靠在巨大的操纵台上，动动手指关掉了蝙蝠洞里某一处的监控，“跟我来。”  
“去哪？”Jon领子放下来，Damian没有回答他，带着他左拐右拐绕到一个他从没有到过的地方，那里漆黑一片，一点光都没有。  
Damian从腰间的万能腰带里摸出一支迷你的电光棒，他们脑袋上的蝙蝠们就嘶嘶尖叫着飞离了这里。Damian往深处走了走，Jon就亦步亦趋地跟在他身后。他们走了几步，Damian找了块大石坐下，把电光棒扔到地上冲Jon招手。  
“过来，坐。”  
Damian命令的口气一点没变，但Jon现在已经习惯了，他走到Damian面前，坐在他对面矮一点的石头上，那上面尖锐部分戳疼了他的屁股，他不得不站起来。  
Damian哼了一声，声音低了不少，“我是说，坐我腿上。”  
Jon“哦”了一声往前走几步，又看着Damian，“怎么坐？”  
“你想怎么坐？”Damian取下面具丢在一旁，“背对着坐我腿上，或者面对着我坐。”  
Jon应了一声，岔开腿面对面坐在Damian的腿上，这样的高度使Jon和Damian视线齐平，Jon在昏暗的光线下盯了Damian一会儿才想起来他很久没有这么看过Damian的脸，以至于他现在才意识到Damian已经开始慢慢褪去稚气，他们刚见面是Damian的婴儿脸早就消失了，现在他的眉毛凌厉，鼻梁高挺，脸部线条棱角分明，连眼睛都锐利很多，还有嘴巴——哦那该死的嘲讽的弧度怎么都不会变。  
“坐好了？”Damian双手扶住Jon的后腰，向前贴了一点。几乎是同一时间，Jon迅速地扯着领子裹住了自己脑袋。  
太近了，太近了。Jon结结巴巴地，“没，我，我，我还是，背对你好了。”  
Damian从喉咙里哼出几个音节表示同意，双手松开Jon。Jon慢慢从Damian的腿上下来，重新坐上去的时候Damian揽着他的腰让他往后贴了一点，以防他不小心掉下去。  
Jon叉着腿在Damian腿上坐了一会儿才重新把领子褪下来，Damian把手套脱下来扔到面具上，恶作剧地在Jon脖子上，耳根后面吹气。  
酥酥痒痒地，Jon捂着脖子大叫，“你做什么？”  
“帮助你放松。”Damian面不改色。  
“放松什么？”Jon又问，是的没错他现在紧张死了，坐在Damian腿上，跟Damian如此近距离地呆在黑暗中——还是在蝙蝠洞！  
“你想知道的东西。”Damian伸手捏捏Jon的膝盖，大腿，腰，每捏一次Jon都会剧烈颤抖一下，Damian持续轻柔地捏他，同时跟他说话，直到Jon彻底放松下来，对他的手没有任何抗拒的反应为止。  
“你叫我来这里，就是为了捏我？”  
“嘁，当然不。”Damian说，“只是为了让你更好适应，现在我们就要来解决你阴茎的问题。”  
Jon猛地回头，压低了声音用气音跟他喊，“你能不能小声点？！这里是蝙蝠洞！不要那么直白！”  
“那我要说什么？”Damian恶劣地咧着嘴，“给你的阴茎取一个‘little Jonny’的名字？”  
“取名字也不行！”Jon红着脸，“声音小点，这是在蝙蝠洞！”  
“没人会来蝙蝠洞的，我父亲已经去跟你父亲执行任务了，潘尼沃次目前在休息，其他人也都不会来，现在这里只有我和你——或许还有我的蝙蝠宠物们。”Damian歪着头看他，“放松，不然你怎么知道你的‘little Jonny’是什么状况？”  
“不要叫它‘little Jonny’。”Jon抗议道。  
“啧，好吧好吧，‘Jonny’。”  
“你……”Jon学着他的模样啧了一声，“不要叫名字了。”  
“听你的。”Damian说。  
Jon重新把后脑勺留给他，Damian向后靠了点，将背贴在大石上。  
“我们现在要开始了。”Damian清清嗓子，他扶着Jon有些僵硬的肩膀让他向后倒，靠在自己怀里。没什么安全感的Jon伸手拽住Damian的披风，“你得允许我碰你。Jon。”  
“碰什么？”Jon惊讶极了，“为什么必须碰我不可？”  
“你说你想知道为什么你的阴——”  
“好好好我允许我允许。”Jon连忙伸手堵住Damian的嘴，“你只要，尽量避免说我的——我的——”  
“阴茎。”  
Jon堵得更严实了一点。Damian得意洋洋地握住他的手腕让Jon的手离开他的嘴。  
“放松，Jon。我教你当你再次勃起时应该怎么做，你只管放松，以及记住我的手。”Damian在Jon耳边低声道，“如果你不喜欢，你随时都可以喊停，记住了吗？”  
“记住了。”Jon点点头，靠在Damian的肩膀上放松自己。  
“Good Boy.”Damian咧着嘴，将注意力从Jon红着的脸蛋上转移到他的胯间。  
“没什么好羞耻的，Jon，你正在发育，早晨遗精与勃起都是正常生理现象。”Damian转移他的注意力，左手揽住Jon的腰将他固定，右手解开Jon的皮带，解开牛仔裤的扣子，拉下拉链，将手缓慢地探进去，隔着Jon白色的内裤将手覆了上去，“好在我可以教你如何解决你的生理。”  
拉链声音被Damian的声音盖住，但Jon仍然听得很清晰，他拽紧了Damian的披风，顺着他的手把视线移动到自己被解开的裤子——Damian的手指消失在那里，但他能感受到Damian的手，烫极了。  
Damian没有立即动，大概是因为Jon在紧张，他等Jon再次放松肌肉后才握住了它。突然被滚烫包裹使Jon开始勃起，温度的刺激迅速蔓延到他的全身，他也因此微微仰着头倒吸一口气，但眼睛仍然盯着Damian的手。  
Damian缓慢地撸动着，没用多长时间Jon就已经完全勃起，十四岁少年的性器已经开始抽长变粗了，Damian用手指抚摸Jon的柱身，还用手指比了比，哼笑一声。  
Jon因为Damian的笑喘着气把目光又转移到他脸上，Damian翘着嘴角，眼睛牢牢地盯着他的性器，纤长睫毛下的那双墨绿眸子，像成稳的宝石——他看起来认真极了。认真的，抚摸他，触碰他的——Jon因此又胀大一点。  
“可以了，Jonny boy。”Damian说，“在同龄人中间，你算大的了。”  
“你还见过其他人的？”Jon皱着眉抓住重点。  
“你猜？”Damian没有正面回答他，这一点让Jon感觉不舒服，像是什么堵住他的胸口似的。但很快Jon就脱离了这种感觉——Damian把手伸进了他的内裤里。  
隔着布料时还好，真正意义上的肌肤相贴时Jon惊呼出声，Damian炙热的手仿佛灼伤了他。而Damian一边嘲笑他，一边顺着他的龟头向下抚摸，蔓延到他的囊袋，划弄他的会阴，然后再原路返回来，扒下他的内裤。  
Jon看到自己勃起的性器完全挺立在空气中，它上面甚至还带着水光。Jon想把自己的脑袋裹在衣领里头，但他两只手正拼命拽着Damian的披风。冷空气有点刺激到Jon了，但随之而来的温暖手掌舒服地让他呻吟出声，而Damian仅仅是用手包裹他而已。  
“记住我的手，Jonny。”Damian开口，他的声音有点沙哑，近在咫尺地刺激着Jon的耳膜，使他半个身子都像是被电流窜过身体一般酥酥麻麻的。  
而Jon不得不咬着嘴唇盯着自己的胯部，盯着自己挺立的性器和Damian骨节分明的手——那真是只好看的手。Jon见它拿过许多东西，枪械，棍棒，各种武器，多年使用的手生出些茧子，Damian撸动他性器的时候这些茧子就不可避免地搓过他的性器，这些都若有若无地刺激了他。  
Jon紧绷着脚尖，他看到自己的前端分泌出了更多液体，Damian的手玩弄着他的柱身，揉捏着他的囊袋，恶作剧地戳弄他的龟头——受不了，受不了。之前被Damian撸动几次后食髓知味的Jon开始主动地，无意识地在Damian的手间抽插，后者看在眼里，松了手转去调戏Jon的肉球。  
这就过分了。  
得不到满足的Jon扭动着身体，喉咙间发出不满的哼声，然后他注意到自己的臀部后有什么东西咯着自己，Jon再动时Damian的揽着他腰的左手紧了一点，口气也凶了些，“别乱动。”  
Jon撇着嘴埋怨地看向Damian，后者紧绷着嘴唇，半眯着眼盯着他看，终于将手重新赐恩于Jon的柱身。  
“Damian……”Jon低低地叫出声。  
“嗯？”  
“Damian……”  
“‘停下’？还是‘不要’？”Damian抿着嘴问。他的手指灵活极了，这一次给Jon的刺激可比前一次要更多一点，没几下Jon就开始双腿乱动，身子乱扭，哼哼唧唧地叫。  
“不要停……”巨大的，前所未有的快感席卷着Jon，他在这种陌生的情欲中只能无助地哭泣，他的头更贴近了Damian，嘴巴里还抽噎着叫着Damian的名字。  
Damian观察着他的反应一点一点加快速度，Jon在Damian身子上扭动，他甚至还听到Damian隐隐地呻吟。Damian用手环着Jon的柱身，Jon有那么一点沉醉在陌生的情欲中，他朦胧着眼睛，用哭腔叫着“Damian”，一边自己挺动胯部，虽然到后来他也记不清是自己在动还是他在Damian的动作下才动。  
太——舒服了——Jon从来没有这么舒服过，这种体验非常新奇，非常——羞涩。  
Jon在Damian的刺激下仰着脖子抽噎，但他听到Damian低声叫他“Jonny boy”，然后亲吻他的颈部。  
他们的距离在他们两人的动作下拉近，Jon张着嘴巴眼睛朦胧，但他总觉得Damian的眼睛在昏暗的光线下亮极了。  
他们分享彼此的呼吸，Jon不知道他们现在离得有多近，但他们鼻尖已经碰到一起了。  
“你想吻我？”Damian笑笑，“来。”  
得到应允的Jon迫不及待地贴上去，但他白得像纸，什么都不会，他只会贴上Damian的嘴巴然后动也不动地保持。  
“真傻。”Damian说，还带着标志性的啧声。接着Damian揽着他腰的那只手滑到他的胸脯，固定他的下巴，“不要咬我。”  
然后Damian用嘴巴包裹着他的唇，对方小心翼翼地舔舐着他，将舌头探进来与他缠绕在一起。他们的身体在一上一下，Jon在Damian的手离开他腰的时候就松开一只拽着Damian披风的手转移到对方的手臂上，牢牢地攀附着他。  
Jon笨笨的，紧闭着双眼，一点也不会回应，Damian半睁着眼看他，内心里突然像是被种满了花朵。  
他是喜欢Jon的——可Jon呢？  
Damian蓦然拉开他们的距离，Jon因此睁开眼睛，不解地看他。Damian亲吻他，而这次是唇角，然后是脸蛋，额头，颈部——他再没去吻Jon的唇。  
Jon马上就要高潮。Damian可熟悉高潮的反应。他最后收紧了手，而Jon就在他手里射了出来。  
小他三岁的男孩像只小兔子，紧紧地拽着他，攀附他，在快感中尖叫。在高潮的余韵中贴在他脸边抽泣。  
Damian的手轻轻地抚摸着变软的性器，他的手间黏腻一片——他带了那么一点点的罪恶感。  
Jon在他身上歇了一会儿才缓过来，Damian揽着他，看他眼睛有点发红的样子。  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“记住了吗？”  
“记住了。”Jon手指搅弄着披风，皱着眉，半天才嘟嘟囔囔地问他，“我……以后这样……还能来找你吗？Damian？”

***

Jon先行离开了。  
Damian保持后仰的姿势坐在石头上，他的耳边仿佛还留存着Jon沉溺在情欲中甜腻的呻吟，一些生涩的反应——这使Damian解开裤子，用沾着Jon精液的手指抚上自己早已硬挺的性器。  
“还能来找你吗？”Jon说，“Damian？”  
他是怎么回答他的？  
冷静地，克制地：“随时。”  
然后Jon冲他笑了笑。  
亲吻了他的唇。


End file.
